<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April 30, 2004 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451702">April 30, 2004</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverend Amos Howell nodded and smiled the minute Martha brought his lunch to him. He ate a bit before his eyes settled on Kara. They widened when she scowled near him.</p>
<p>''You don't remember enslaving almost everyone in Smallville months ago?''</p>
<p>Amos glowered. ''I remember!'' he snapped.</p>
<p>''You never did anything to help anyone.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April 30, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverend Amos Howell nodded and smiled the minute Martha brought his lunch to him. He ate a bit before his eyes settled on Kara. They widened when she scowled near him.</p>
<p>''You don't remember enslaving almost everyone in Smallville months ago?''</p>
<p>Amos glowered. ''I remember!'' he snapped.</p>
<p>''You never did anything to help anyone.''</p>
<p>''Unity was my master. I couldn't prevent him from attempting to become one with every living thing,'' Amos said. He shrugged his shoulders. ''People returned to normal after he abandoned me. I found another form of unity with your family.'' His smile returned slowly.</p>
<p>Kara glanced at Martha while the latter cleaned near the stove. ''I sometimes see worry in your eyes when she runs errands.''</p>
<p>''Certainly. I never know if Martha is going to return,'' Amos muttered.</p>
<p>''Why do you care about her?''</p>
<p>''Martha took me in. Like I said, your family represented unity to me. Martha and Jonathan respected me.''</p>
<p>''Mm hm.''</p>
<p>''I'm going to the general store. I'll return as soon as possible,'' Martha said after she finished cleaning.</p>
<p>Sudden worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes even when Martha left.</p>
<p>''She'll be fine,'' Kara said.</p>
<p>''You're not helping,'' Amos muttered before he finished eating lunch. He stood and approached a window as he frowned.<br/>Amos recalled Martha's kindness. When she smiled with him. When she never ordered him around. He could view the empty area. Not exactly unity.</p>
<p>Amos refused to imagine the possibility of Martha never returning. Crossing a territorial creature's path. Perhaps getting in the way of an armed crook. If he could protect her... A bit similar to how he refused to aid Unity's victims. Then again he was no longer Unity's preacher.</p>
<p>''You could work on a sermon,'' Kara muttered.</p>
<p>Amos was too focused on the window to reply. He started to pace with his arms behind his back. If Martha was harmed?<br/>He ceased pacing and turned to the window. Amos tensed and scowled. He seemed to forget that Kara was present.</p>
<p>Many minutes later, Amos smiled again as tears formed in his eyes. After he opened the door, he stepped to one side when Martha returned with a bag of various items. He closed the door and offered to take the bag for her.</p>
<p>Martha gave the bag to Amos as she smiled. Her eyes widened after he dropped it and she viewed the items on the floor.</p>
<p>''Martha! My apologies! I'll replace everything,'' Amos said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>After another smile, Martha shook her head. She cleaned everything up and eventually approached the door again.<br/>''I'll come back as soon as possible.''</p>
<p>The preacher's shoulders slumped before worry returned to his eyes. He walked to the window another time and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>